7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise Forea
Elise Forea is a former member of BlueBird. She has no present blood related family and is single. Though she is not blood related, the children of her friends Casimir(Son of Sheil Widleth) and Lerin(Daughter of Lori) refer to her as their auntie because of close bonds. She regularly visits her friends since she often feels lonely as she juggles jobs at working part time at a library because of her love for romance books and another job at her own clinic that she managed to build years after saving money after her old clinic that was previously owned by her whole family was burned and destroyed by a fire. Appearance Elise looks a bit younger than her supposed age. Her wavy blue hair has grown much longer now reaching her thighs, thus causing her to tie it into a high ponytail. She has changed her wardrobe a bit so she now wears a mint colored dress that has straps and a belt around her waist, wearing black cloth gloves that reach to her elbows, and black thigh high stockings. She still wears the necklace that her deceased little brother gifted to her long ago. Ocassionally she wears her reading glasses but of course only when she is reading. Personality Elise is still quite the same as she has always been. She is still mature but with more wisdom now than she had before, which is why she finds companions and acquaintances going to her for assistance or advice when they need it (Ex. Lori going to her for parental advice because Elise has more knowledge of children by taking care of her brother back then and reading stuff-). Of course she doesn't mind because she still and will always find happiness in helping others. She is a kind soul that is usually willing to help others to the best of her abilites. She is also very gentle, considering that she has to care and tend to many people admitted to her clinic. But she’s simply gentle naturally, thinking thoughtfully and treating things or animals with care. She is a very trustful person because of this, since she is not an aggressive person and tends to speak softly or calmy without raising her voice too much. Though if need be, she will act sternly to get her point through since she understands that sometimes you need to be firmer to get a point through (Mainly directed toward the children, she has long given up on Lori). Though she hasn't really changed much, a thing that she learned is to appreciate everything she has. Not saying that she hasn't before but now that she sees her friends and how happy they are and all the children are being friends with each other, she's beginning to feel old seeing that the next generation is growing; but she's accepted the fact that she and her friends will die someday. She's just enjoying life peacefully, reading books in the morning while drinking coffee and staring out the window, playing with her niece and nephew almost everyday, etc. She is content. Backstory It was difficult for Elise back then. She was quite poor, not really having a solid place to live along with her family in her early teen years. When she was roaming the streets, looking disheveled and messy as she usually did, she was discovered by Sheil. A posh looking stranger that she didn't know or recognize at all but was highly surprised he took it in his heart to take her and her family home out of resent and pity. When Sheil presented the family to his strict father, he at first yelled at and scolded his son for randomly bringing in common poor people, saying something about it being like bringing in stray animals that are infected. Somehow Sheil was hurt while this conflict went on and a small bruise formed upon his face. Elise had rushed over to heal Sheil immediately, helping the kind stranger that she felt like she had to repay even though they were likely to be kicked out in just a few seconds. Her family tried to object when she did so, wanting their powers of healing to be a secretive situation. But when the father saw this, he changed his mind and decided to let them stay. In return, they would have to be their personal healers. Having nowhere else to go, the family agreed. It was a blissful life at first, feasting on good meals, living in a luxurious mansion, Elise even developed a friendship (//coughandcrush) with the awkward and reserved boy Sheil. But eventually, all good things must come to an end. It wasn't a very long time until the father and his more intolerable sons began mistreating the Forea family with their harsh words and actions. It got so bad that the Forea family was fed up with it, even Elise who reluctantly agreed even though she didn't want to leave Sheil in the midst of his horrible family. So they escaped. With the help of a fellow servant who told them some people to go to when they needed help and lended generous amount of money. Off of the money, they were able to continue saving up from small jobs and then build their own clinic, where they gradually settled into average lives. But it was quite the unfortunate event when her brother and parents went shopping where they died in the midst of fire and rubble, the necklace that she wears daily a gift from her brother. By coincidence, her clinic that was left to her alone after her family passed away was set on fire purposefully, Elise and a few other of her companions being captured by Sheil simply because he was devastated over his mother's health and needed Elise for her healing powers. Since Sheil had done such a thing to Elise and Elise ran away without even informing Sheil and it left him heartbroken, they had bad blood between each other for a bit but now they remain as very good friends. Category:BlueBird Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:OCs